


Kiss Me

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little HxHr drabble based on Ed Sheeran's song, "Kiss Me".





	Kiss Me

**Settle down with me  
** **Cover me up  
** **Cuddle me in  
** **Lie down with me  
**Hold me in your arms****

* * *

********** **

****

He had been staring at the ceiling of tent for the past 5 minutes. Thinking over the recent events that have unfolded; figuring out exactly how to destroy the horcruxes and of course, dealing with Ron abandoning them at such a crucial point.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't want to revisit that moment at this time. Considering it only caused him anger at how petty he was being, only thinking of himself and what suited him at the present time.

Harry had no idea what time it was, just that dawn was approaching (the birds singing in a not-so-distant tree was a clue). He desperately wanted sleep to fall over him so the lack of it wouldn't show the next day in the heavy bags beneath his eyes.

"Oh… Harry". Her voice resonated throughout the tent to break him from his stupor. She closed the tent entrance and strode over to his bunk. He noticed a slight wince from her as she passed Ron's old bed.

"I thought we agreed we'd take turns between sleeping and taking a watch!" she said, visibly upset at seeing him still awake.

He simply repied, "Can't sleep."

At this point, Hermione was rolling her eyes at this answer. "You've been up since 7am yesterday morning, Harry! How can you not sleep?"

He made an attempt at a coherent response that she would believe, but ended up sputtering and finally said, "I've had a lot on my mind lately…" With that said, he rolled over and threw the sheet over his head.

She figured this was a sign he didn't want to talk about it. Nevertheless, she still had to make sure she with him every step of the way.

"You don't have to do it all alone, Harry. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

She made an attempt to return to her watch, but not before his hand took hold of her arm.

"Stay with me. Tonight. Just for a few hours." She looked down to find the sheet no longer covering his face and his eyes boring into hers.

"But someone's gotta…" she tried explaining to him, before he interrupted her. "We're in the middle of a huge forest, there's at least 2 feet of snow on the ground now, and there's not one protection charm not surrounding us right now. Can't we just lie here, without a care in the world, for a couple of hours?"

She couldn't come up with a good reason not to do just that, so she agreed. "I suppose it'll do both of us some good… that is, if you want to"

"More than you know…" They both smiled at each other before Harry scooted over and made room for her to join him. He threw the covers over them and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

He drew her closer until they were melded together and he whispered, "I doubt I'll have trouble sleeping now." He placed a chaste kiss on her neck before falling asleep to her strawberry-scented hair. Not five minutes later, she felt his deep, stoic breath on the back of her neck and flashed a smile at just how much her presence had an effect on him.

* * *

**This feels like I've fallen in love  
** **Fallen in love  
**Fallen in love****


End file.
